Running From Reality
by Shock1119
Summary: HIATUS Miroku finds out a truth about himself. One that will change his life forever. Or is it just a curse from Naraku. What happens when Kagome finds out. Better Summary inside. Ideas needed. Couples kagsess miro? Orignial Characters too. R&R S'il vous
1. Nightmares

Running From Reality

**Summary: Miroku has found a truth about himself. Can he handle it? Is he strong enough to admit it to his friends? To Sango? What will happen when Kagome finds out by herself? What will Sango's reaction be? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: No I DO NOT own the Inuyasha characters, though I do have Sesshomaru and Miroku Chained up in my base ment.**

**Miroku: I came on my own accord so why must I be chained up?**

**Shock: To make sure I have a bit of fun. It also keeps you in check darling. Just look at what it's done to my fluffy. **

**Sesshomaru: Damn It Shock! Let Me GO or I swear I'll kill you!**

**Miroku: He looks like he wants out pretty badly.**

**Shock: Oh well, too bad for him. Actually, Miroku, He has had a lot of progress. He tried to tear me apart when I first got him here, but now he only threatens me.**

**Miroku: That is pretty good progress considering the demon/person**

**Sesshomaru: What do you mean by that:: Whimpers :**

**Shock::Gets out the whips: It's time for some FUN. Oh um While I have a bit of fun here is the first Chapter. Now come her Sesshy. :Smiles evilly: **

Miroku tossed and turned. The nightmares wouldn't go away. Well, were they really nightmares? He did enjoy them. Why was this happening to HIM? Sango was finally admitting her feelings, her feeling for him. She never admitted it before. He knew deep down she loved him, but could he love her?

He sat there staring at his hand. Naraku hadn't just given him the black-hole in his hand, he also gave him something else. Something Miroku could never tell anyone else.

His dreams were so vivid and so really. They started out him and Naraku, as he relived that fateful night. Then they didn't involve Naraku at all. They soon involved people like Sesshomaru and soon Koga too. Now this, now they involved Inuyasha, his friend and confidant, Inuyasha. They had been through so much, and now this horrid new curse. 'That's it!' he said to himself, 'It's a curse. Naraku must have put another curse upon me.' "No on must learn of my new curse!" he said aloud.

The next morning….

Inuyasha stretched out after a long sleep. "Kami….." Miroku said quietly "What am I going to do?"

"Miroku are you alright?" asked Sango in a sarcastic, but worried tone, "You haven't groped Kagome or me in almost nine days. What is wrong with you?" She stared at him with concern.

'Kami, I couldn't tell her even if I tried. It would kill her.' "Oh nothing my sweet Sango, absence makes the heart grow fonder." He said while softly stroking her behind.

She quickly turned a shade of red and a loud 'SMACK' was heard for about five mile radius.

'Well I can't say I enjoy that as much as I used too. Kami what is wrong with me?'

**Ok here is the scope. I need reviews ok. I know it seems harsh but I do ok. I need ideas. If you have any please tell me. is my email got it. Now get to Reviewing.**

**Mushy stuff and all, Shock.**


	2. Worries

**Running From Reality**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters. Damn, my denial is gone. That sucks; Ok well I do have Sesshy and Miroku in my basement. **

**Miroku: (sigh) That was fun. **

**Shock: Yeah the wheel of torment is fun. **

**Sesshomaru: Why don't I get to be on the wheel? **

**Shock: Because, You tried to kill me, you bad, bad youkai. (Waves finger in fluffy's face)**

**(Sesshomaru whines)**

**Shock: Sesshomaru, stop being such a baby or you'll never have fun.**

**Sesshomaru: I'm sorry. PLEASE forgive me. **

**Shock: NO. I WON'T FALL FOR THAT AGAIN!**

**Miroku: Hmmm. He fooled you did he.**

**Shock: Yeah, He did. I won't let it happen again. EVER!**

**Miroku: You look bored.**

**Shock: I am.**

**Miroku: What are you going to do?**

**Shock: I think I'll go get Koga.**

**Sesshomaru: Why would you do that when you have us here?**

**Shock: I'll tell you later after the chapter.**

__

Sango's POV

The Trees were blowing in the wind. Leaves fell gracefully to the ground. The day seemed so peaceful and calm, but everything was all wrong. Kohaku was still out there under Naraku's control and now Miroku was acting strange. He's been that way ever sense Naraku captured him about a week ago the mysteriously gave Miroku back without a scratch on him.

_**Flashback- one week**_

_**The battle had been raging on for hours. Kagome was injured and unconscious near the courageous Shippo, who had fallen protecting her from the ever looming threat that was Naraku. Inuyasha and his sword flashed here and there dodging the barrage or tentacles that came shooting towards him from every direction. Sango had been injured early on by a renegade tentacle that plunged into her shoulder. Even with that injury she still pressed on.**_

_** Miroku was helpless. Naraku's poisonous insects were everywhere making his wind-tunnel useless. Even with his staff, the swarms were closing in on him. With the last of her strength Sango flung her haritiktstu(Spelling?) at the swam with perfect accuracy decimating them into oblivion, but unfortunately hitting Miroku on the head, knocking him unconscious. **_

_**Helplessly she watched as she fell and a new swarm appeared taking the monk away into the sky just as Inuyasha sliced into the heart of his enemy leaving a wooden golem with one single hair gracefully wrapped around it.**_

"_**MIROKU!" Sango cried. Tears welled up in her eyes as she screamed his name. All the group could hear was the 'KU' of Naraku's laugh.**_

_**Three days after the horrid battle Miroku mysteriously showed up in front of Kaede's hut with no sign or memory of torcher. **_

_**End Flashback**_

'What happened to him?' she thought, 'Why did Naraku take him from use and do nothing to him? That isn't like Naraku at all and Miroku has been acting strange too.'

"Sango are you okay?" Kagome asked with concern, "You seem out of it lately." Sango shook her head, clearing her mind of her thoughts.

"I'm just fine Kagome," She said with a smile, "Really." She knew she sounded fake and she knew Kagome could tell. Kagome was her little sister. She knew Sango all to well and she even helped Sango figure out her feelings for the monk she'd come to love.

"Okay," Her voice was slightly saddened, "Just remember I'm here for you, Okay?" He voice suddenly perked up as Inuyasha was heard calling her from ahead.

"Kagome, Get over here!" He seemed annoyed, "That damn son of yours is unbearable."

(A/N: WOW INUYASHA KNOWS BIG WORDS! OMG! Ok back to the chappy)

Sango smiled. 'What can I do? Miroku and I don't even talk all that often. Why was he being strange now? Was it because I am admitting her feelings for him? His FAVORITE thing to do was chase beautiful young women. What was he thinking now that a woman was affectionate towards him? Maybe he didn't feel the same. Maybe he did. Come to think of it there was a VERY attractive woman in the last village and he didn't even look at her twice. Something MUST be wrong.

Kagome's POV

"Kagome!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha was chasing him and Shippo was helpless against the hanyou. Inuyasha was furious. Shippo was being a little to honest today getting on Inuyasha's nerves to an extreme. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome said sternly.

'Uh oh!' Inuyasha thought. He knew it was coming.

"SIT" She Yelled.

Kagome held Shippo tightly in her arms. She and the group strode on, leaving Inuyasha to care for himself.

"Was it me or did Miroku not pay any attention to those women in the last town?" Sango whispered with her hand near her mouth.

"You know Sango, I noticed that too." She said in a "matter of fact" tone, "What is up with him. He hasn't even touched us either." Now Kagome was really worried. It was NOT like Miroku at all. 'He was staring at Inuyasha and the men in the fields, nothing else. He even ran into a cart or two.' Kagome shook her head. 'NO. He couldn't be! I don't think people in this time are like that! Or are they…'

__

**Miroku: Hey Why are you writing?**

**Sesshomaru: Indeed. They didn't review enough for that kind of treatment.**

**Shock: I know. I know, but I couldn't resist. (Smiles innocently) Plus I had to leave this new author's note.**

**A/N: I COMPLETELY SUPPORT GAY AND LESBIAN RIGHTS. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS FIC'S CONTENTS THEN STOP READING IMMEDIATELY! I REFUSE TO READ FLAMES ABOUT GAYS AND LESBIANS. EVERYONE HAS A RIGHT TO LOVE!**

**Sesshomaru: Interesting, but... um… Does he grope me in this new fic of yours too?**

**Shock: No Sesshy, darling, Miroku won't grope you. You don't have to worry.**

**(Sesshomaru sighs with relief)**

**Miroku: YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT!**

**Shock: Sesshy you gave away part of my next fic I'm going to publish! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Miroku: Ok, well, I guess we are going to go now. Um Shock?**

**Shock: WHAT?**

**Miroku: Did you get Koga yet?**

**Shock: No not yet. (Darn jewel shards)**

**Sesshomaru: Why would you want him anyway? YOU NEVER ANSWERED ME!**

**Shock: DON'T TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE MISTER. I GAVE YOU YOUR ARM BACK AND I CAN TAKE BOTH OF THEM AWAY! THEN YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE BECAUSE IF YOU LOOK DOWN I HAVE A COLLAR ON YOU perfect NECK! **

**Ok well I am going to go. I WONT publish the next chappy till I get 5 reviews. MUHAHA!**

**LOTS OF MUSHY STUFF, SHOCK**


	3. Ouch

**Running From Reality**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters. Damn, my denial is gone. That sucks; Ok well I do have Sesshy and Miroku in my basement. **

**Miroku: Hello. This is Miroku. Mistress Shock is a little out of it today. She has been a little ill and the people at stopped her from posting her updates over a minor "no no." **

**Sesshomaru: THAT NO GOOD WENC…I mean beautiful, caring, smart, brilliant, and loving girl…**

**Shock: DROP THE ACT YOU COWARDLY SUCK UP! **

**Sesshomaru: WHY AM I HERE! YOU SEEM TO PREFER THOSE LOWER THAN THIS SESSHOMARU! (Points to sleeping Koga)**

**Shock: At least he doesn't argue. I being a pure "innocent" teen, have the right to have fun. Torcher does suit my tastes. **

**Sesshomaru: SCREW YOU!**

**Shock: Darling thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I don't believe in that. Lol**

**Miroku: Ok while these two go at it here is the next chapter.**

The group had traveled for days and Kagome hadn't even sensed a jewel shard. Miroku and Sango were tired, Shippo was very bored, and Inuyasha was frustrated, making the situation worse.

"DAMNIT, KAGOME DO YOUR JOB!" He turned and she ran smack into his chest. Looking up she realized how close they really were. Blushing, she pulled herself away and collected herself.

"MY JOB," she was a bit testy, "WHAT, PRAY TELL, IS MY JOB. I DON'T REMEMBER THIS BEING MY OCCUPATION! WHY DO YOU THINK I GO BACK TO MY TIME FOR TESTS! HUH! SO I CAN GET A REAL JOB! INUYASHA, I AM TIRED OF THIS. I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A MONTH. I AM GOING HOME!" She was about to turn her heel when he grabbed her wrist.

Turning her around he said, "THAT'S WHY WE HAVEN'T FOUND ANYMORE JEWEL SHARDS! YOU ARE ALWAYS GOING BACK TO YOUR TIME. WE COULD HAVE COMPLETED THE JEWEL IF YOU WEREN'T SO LAZY ALL THAT TIME!"

"LAZY! LAZY! MY EMOTIONS ARE BEING LAZY. MY CARING FOR MY FUTURE IS LAZY! MY FAMILYS WELFARE IS LAZY! WELL EXCUSE ME MISTER HIGH AND MIGHTY IF I AM THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO HAS A FAMILY." She stopped. She knew she had said too much. "Guys…. I'm s…"

"GO BACK HOME KAGOME! LEAVE US ALONE! I GUESS WE AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

With tears in her eyes she fled to the well, forgetting her things. Sango knew she had said much and she had regretted it.

**Ok, guys. I don't really know how to continue with this. Massive writers block. So, until I get major inspiration or some of you are kind enough to help me out I will have to stop for a while. Email me AFTER you review. I am SO sorry. Mushy stuff and all, M.S.**


	4. Truth

**Running From Reality**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters. Damn, my denial is gone. That sucks; Ok well I do have Sesshy and Miroku in my basement. **

**Shock: Back again!**

**Sess: And why pray tell are WE still here?**

**Miroku: Hey I am here because I want to be. I have the right to leave ANY time I want.**

**Sess: Not. Fair!**

**Shock: Quit. Whining.**

**Sess: Why the hell do you keep us here anyway! You already have a willing participant (points to the monk) another demon (Points to Koga) AND YOU JUST BROUGHT IN 3 OTHER GUYS!**

**Shock: See… I have this new thing about Fruits Basket. I love Haru and Kyo, though kyo does need attitude adjustment :kyo growls: and Yuki's smile is to die for.**

**(Sess Growls)**

**Koga: WHERE'S MY KAGOME!**

**Shock: Ugh! Not this again…**

**Yuki: While Shock-san is dealing with the rest of the men, the next long awaited chapter has arrived.**

As the days without Kagome continued, the akward silence grew more unbearable. Inuyasha continually went out on his own and waited by the well for hours at a time while Miroku and Sango were growing further and further apart.

………………

"Miroku…?"

"Yes Sango-san"

"Why do you keep calling me Sango-san?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked away. She knew something was wrong. The nights without Inuyasha had scared her at first, but as they went by Miroku never touched her. NOT ONCE! "You've been different lately…ever sense you were 'captured'."

Fear was apparent on his face. "I told you nothing happened!"

"WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME! DOES KNOWING THAT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU CHANGE YOUR WHOLE VEIW OF ME! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!" She ran off tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sango…."

1 Day Later

Kagome had returned but still Sango refused to speak to Miroku and frequently disappeared at night.

"Miroku, what happened between you and Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.

"I have no clue Kagome-san. Not a clue."

"You know Miroku; you can talk to me about anything right."

"Indeed, I have been meaning to talk to you for quite sometime myself Kagome-san." She grabbed his hand and headed to the river. There she sat him down on a large rock and sat with her back against his.

"Now, what happened?"

"You remember when I was taken away?"

"Of course."

"Well, Naraku did something to me…." Tears came to his eyes as he spoke.

"Did Naraku take advantage of you Miroku?" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"He didn't just do that. He beat me, didn't feed me, tortured me, deflowered me, and cursed me."

"What do you mean cursed you?"

**Bum. Bum. BUM! CLIFFY!**

**HA HA HA. I am soooo evil, but yet again writers block and I wanted to update. School has started and my mind is fucked over. :Sigh: I am thinking about making a fic of skits like in the beginnings of the chapters. People who actually know me have read those more then the stories. :sweatdrop: Yep. So may ideas, no time or ambition. I've started a sess/kag fic. And I've had ideas for song fics. Gawd I'm hopeless. Ok well yeah On to updateing more fics! BON VOYAGE!**


End file.
